criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tastes Like Chicken
Tastes Like Chicken is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the forty-fourth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the second case in the Sin Capitol district of Evergrace. Plot On a bright day, Katelyn and the player were discussing the assassin using others to commit crimes before they received a call from a local restaurant. They then headed to a local restaurant and entered the kitchen to find a rotisserie with the body of Irish businessman Gabriel O'Callaghan roasted and half-eaten. They then suspected the cook of the kitchen, Ciara Murphy, the owner of the restaurant and community leader Tyler O'Sharp, local homeless man and homeless camp leader Judd Garant and the grieving daughter of the late Mayor Dave Whiston, Alissa Whiston, in the murder. Jason had mysteriously not appeared that morning, so Seamus and Sophia carried on the autopsy, telling the detectives that the victim's heart was missing and confirming that the victim was eaten by a cannibal murderer. They then recapped their investigation before Alissa came in screaming, telling them that she was sure someone slipped a human heart into her purse! They investigated the local butcher to find the still beating heart in her purse, where Seamus confirmed that the heart was mangled and forcefully torn out of by a butcher's cleaver. Katelyn and the player investigated the deli where they discover Jason's glasses, ultimately forcing the team to suspect him. However, Jason denied to inform us of his whereabouts before the murder, feeling embarrassed he let the team down. They also discovered a photo of an unfamiliar gothic woman. Through further analysis, the team suspected Nicole Ashworth, the previously suspected hotel owner from Vexation Woods. While discussing their new discoveries, Ciara telegraphed the player, saying that Jason was trying to vandalize the deli. They then confronted Jason, who confessed that he was looking for a prized possession that the victim had stolen from him in the deli. They also discover a sack of coals that were used to roast the victim alive before they then discovered motives and evidence to incriminate Judd as the killer. They then confronted the homeless man about the crime, in which Judd denied the accusations against him before he cracked and confessed to the murder. He then told them that he was angry at the victim for being irresponsible and careless, saying that the victim stopped helping the homeless community after Mayor Monaco's rise to power. He and the other homeless campers then started to starve and plead to others for food to nourish their starving bodies. However when Judd saw the victim walking into the restaurant, he followed Gabriel to find it alone, except for his and the victim's presences. He then confronted the businessman, who told the homeless man that he couldn't afford it anymore, which only angered Judd more. Judd then explained how his subconscious snapped and he attacked the victim, knocking him unconscious before he dragged the victim's body to the kitchen. Hungry and full of rage, he then roasted Gabriel over an open fire before eating the businessman alive. Disgusted by the heinous crime, Katelyn then told Judd that the victim was indeed unable to afford taking care of the homeless community due to a collapse in the economy before arresting him for his crimes. Judge Dosett then sentenced Judd to a lifetime sentence in Blackwater Asylum in solitary confinement with mandatory psychological counselling. Soon after, Katelyn told the player she wanted to look into how the city was affected since the Mayor's rise to power. Soon after, Jason came to inform that Alissa had been shot at the town square and that he had taken her to his office to tend to her injuries. The player and Cameron then headed to the town square, where they found a bullet inside some bloodstained bushes and sent it to Camilla, who confirmed that the bullet was the same used in the former Chief's attempted assassination, meaning the same attacker could've attacked Alissa. They then questioned Alissa, who told them that she recently got a threatening message. They then returned to the town square and found the threatening message with a heptagram etched at the top. They then discovered that the message said that not all sinners deserved freedom and salvation in a new world. They then informed Chief Sinnett that there could be an assassin working to murder public officials and well known people connected to sins in a way. Meanwhile, Katelyn and the player went to see Tyler and asked him more about how Mayor Monaco's rule was affecting the city and its economy. Tyler then told them that ever since the mayor took his place following his predecessor's passing, the economy started to decline and the stock markets started to collapse. Convinced it was from the Mayor's doing in order to make the city bend to his rule, he had started compiling a series of papers to prove his beliefs. They then headed back to the butcher and collected the papers from Tyler's briefcase before they sent it to Skylar, who confirmed Tyler's evidence. She then told them that she had reluctantly connected to her aunt, Isabel Lannuzzi and asked her to help the team do a private investigation into the Mayor's affairs without Jay knowing. Isabel then told them that she would help them, but they needed to investigate into Jay's past, starting at the local courthouse. With an assassin on the loose and a plan to investigate the Mayor's past, Chief Sinnett then tasked Cameron and the player to head to the local courthouse to compile evidence on the Mayor's possible intentions to take over Evergrace under an iron fist. Summary Victim *'Gabriel O'Callaghan' (found roasted and half-eaten alive) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Judd Garant' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect eats gong pao chicken Appearance *The suspect wears a four leaf clover Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect eats gong pao chicken Appearance *The suspect wears a four leaf clover Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect eats gong pao chicken Appearance *The suspect wears a four leaf clover *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect eats gong pao chicken Appearance *The suspect wears a four leaf clover Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect eats gong pao chicken Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Profile *The suspect drinks absinthe *The suspect wears Wellington boots *The suspect eats gong pao chicken Appearance *The suspect has torn clothing Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks absinthe. *The killer wears Wellington boots. *The killer eats gong pao chicken. *The killer wears a four leaf clover. *The killer has torn clothing. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can; New Suspect: Ciara Murphy) *Question Ciara about the homicide. (New Suspect: Tyler O'Sharp) *Inform Mr O'Sharp of the murder in his restaurant. (New Crime Scene: Town Square) *Investigate Town Square. (Clues: Torn Cardboard, Faded Medal) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Shabby Poster; New Suspect: Judd Garant) *Ask Judd about the murder next to his sleeping hideout. *Examine Faded Medal. (Result: Medal of Honor for Dave; New Suspect: Alissa Whiston) *Return the medal to Alissa. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Wellington boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks absinthe) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Butcher's Deli. (Clues: Alissa's Purse, Waiter's Tray, Torn Card) *Examine Waiter's Tray. (Result: Jason's Glasses; New Suspect: Jason Clockwork) *Interrogate Jason about the murder. (Attribute: Jason wears Wellington boots) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Nicole Ashworth) *Question Nicole about the victim. (Attribute: Nicole drinks absinthe and wears Wellington boots) *Examine Alissa's Purse. (Result: Purse Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Human Heart) *Analyze Human Heart. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats gong pao chicken) *Question Alissa about the human heart she found. (Attribute: Alissa eats gong pao chicken, drinks absinthe and wears Wellington boots; New Crime Scene: Community Fountain) *Investigate Community Fountain. (Clues: Faded Photo, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Man) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Judd Identified) *Ask Judd about the blackmail. (Attribute: Judd eats gong pao chicken, drinks absinthe and wears Wellington boots) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Box of Cash) *Analyze Box of Cash. (09:00:00) *Ask Tyler about bribing the victim. (Attribute: Tyler eats gong pao chicken, drinks absinthe and wears Wellington boots) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Jason about why he was ransacking the deli. (Attribute: Jason eats gong pao chicken and drinks absinthe; New Crime Scene: Deli Shelves) *Investigate Deli Shelves. (Clues: Defaced Poster, Locked Camera) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Colorful Powder) *Examine Colorful Powder. (Result: Spice Mix) *Question Ciara about the defaced poster. (Attribute: Ciara eats gong pao chicken, wears Wellington boots and drinks absinthe) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Contents. (09:00:00) *Question Nicole about the camera photos. (Attribute: Nicole eats gong pao chicken) *Investigate Rotisserie Remains. (Clues: Sack of Coals, Lighter) *Examine Sack of Coals. (Result: Bloody Pin) *Analyze Bloody Pin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a four leaf clover) *Examine Lighter. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Sinner's Enigma (2/7). (No stars) Sinner's Enigma (2/7) *See what has happened from Jason. *Investigate Town Square. (Clue: Bushes) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Bullet) *Analyze Bullet. (09:00:00) *Check on Alissa after her attempted assassination. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Community Fountain. (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Heptagram Message) *Inform Chief Sinnett of the discoveries. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Tyler about the collapse of the economy. (Reward: Chicken Hat) *Investigate Butcher's Deli. (Clue: Tyler's Briefcase) *Examine Tyler's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine Faded Papers. (Result: Business Papers) *Inform Isabel about how the city was affected by Mayor Monaco's rise to power. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Sin Capitol